Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions
Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Warner Animation Studios, JeremyWorks Studios, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was directed by Ash Brannon from a screenplay by Joe Stillman and a story by Stillman and Brannon. It is the third installment in the Alternate Reality franchise, following 2009's Alternate Reality 2. In the film, Shane, Declan and Trinity, and the rest of the gang face off against Felicity Fritz, who plans to using her power to ruled entire dimensions; in order to stop her, Shane recruits his old friends from his past. Meanwhile, Trinity meets her birth mother, Mariana, since she abandoned her daughter to kept her safe. The film is the last JeremyWorks animated film made before Lorena Valentina was named chairwoman of JeremyWorks Entertainment, as well as the last film produced by the feature animation studio under Warner Animation Studios before it was renamed Warner Animation Group. Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions was released in the United States on June 1, 2012. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $874 million worldwide on its $95 million budget, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2012. It was followed by Alternate Reality Forever on December 9, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Following the success of Alternate Reality 2, a third Alternate Reality movie was announced in November 2009 by JeremyWorks CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter: "Alternate Reality is at almost three or maybe more than that, but we know that there are at least fourth chapters to that story." Joe Stillman, previously known for co-writing DreamWorks' Shrek (2001) and TriStar's Planet 51 (2009), was asked to write the script for the third film. Unlike the first two films, the film was not directed by Malia Synder due to her occupation with Little Mattie (2013). Synder was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every four months on the state of the film. Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions was instead directed by Ash Brannon. Release It was originally scheduled to be released in September 2012, but but the release date was later changed to avoid competition with Hotel Transylvania. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film World War Crazy. Marketing * The official teaser was released on July 12, 2011, and was shown before Objects: Legendary Power, The Smurfs, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, Dolphin Tale, The Wrath of Magic Girl, and Puss in Boots. * The first theatrical trailer was released on November 23, 2011, and was shown before Arthur Christmas, The Muppets, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, The Adventures of Tintin and Happy Feet Two. * The second theatrical trailer was released on March 2, 2012 and was shown before The Lorax, Fairy Tale Times, The Three Stooges, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, and Men in Black 3. * TV spots began to air between May and June 2012. Coming soon! Home media Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 9, 2012. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 14, 2018. Reception Coming soon! Soundtrack : Main article: Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions/Soundtrack Video games Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films